Suspension brackets, even of the shape illustrated, have been known and used in this particular environment. They are typically mounted with conventional screws to the relatively thin vertical side walls of the basket, often putting severe strain on the fasteners whenever a heavy load such as a gallon can of paint is hung from the bracket.